ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaigaraizer
Kaigaraizers are a race of crustacean monsters with exceptional regeneration and matter manipulation powers. Appearance Kaigaraizers resemble large vaguely humanoid crustaceans, appearing dark brown in colour. Their legs and arms and short and stubby, each sporting three thick and short digits. Most of their bulk is in their upper body where their large, almost disproportionate head is located and connected to their torsos, allowing for very little to no head rotation. Their mouth sport six smaller pincers and two larger ones. Their eyes are a red colour and the top of their heads is smooth. Their shoulders are large and bulky for their brains are contained there, some Kaigaraizers' brains are located on the left shoulder while others on the right. History Having spent countless of eons evolving in the rough conditions of Planet Exotrais, or as it's known to humans "LHS 1140b", where they faced numerous predators, the Kaigaraizers evolved and obtained several traits and abilities that would appear odd, at least compared to the likes of lifeforms spawned on Earth-like planets. Using these traits the Kaigaraizers quickly made their way up their home world's food chain. Furnozilla's Continuity Primordial Light Universe Some time before Mebius' arrival on Earth and the ending to the age of peace between monsters and humans, the forces of Alien Empera stumbled upon Planet Exotrais and immediately drew their attention to the Kaigaraizers. Seeing them as possible weapons of war, they took in and trained some of them before unleashing them in a small planet to see how they'd fare against the lifeforms native there. As they expected, the Kaigaraizers quickly overpowered and defeated most creatures they came across, using materials from the world to create shells for themselves that could give them an edge in combatting some of the more powerful beings they encountered. The Emperor's forces however decided to call back the Kaigaraizers, finding the conquest of such a small planet with little to no intelligent life meaningless in their master plan. Istead they merely took away some creatures they believed could be useful warriors and moved on. Seeing the power of the Kaigaraziers, Empera sent a group of soldiers to his home world, the Dark Planet, to mine a metal they could use to manufacture powerful shells for the Kaigaraizers. Once the group returned, they melted all the metal they had mined and bathed the Kaigaraziers with it. Once it had hardened it began to shapeshift, turning it into an armour. After being tested, the shell constructed of the Dark Planet's metal proved to be very efficient. The final step to turning the Kaigaraizers into the ultimate weapon was then taken. Their head areas were surgically removed and replaced with a large gun, their shoulders were reinforced with extra armoured plating and additional blasters for extra protection to their brains and their pelvis areas were replaced with a mechanical attachment that would let their waist rotate 360 degrees. Thanks to their brains being untampered, the Kaigaraziers retained their consciousness, the rest of their bodies however had been transformed into the perfect killing machines: the Inpelaizers. Profile * Height: 56 m * Weight: 50,000 t * Brute Strength: 140,000 t * Grip Strength: 200,000 t Powers * Shell Sculpting : Their defining feature, the ability to transform inorganic matter into a shell for themselves in an instant by merely touching it. * Minor Shapeshifting : Kaigaraizers can shapeshift different parts of their body on will, changing the shape of the shell covering them as well. Their Shapeshifting abilities however are not very compotent, allowing them to only transform one body part at a time. * Strength : Kaigaraizers' physical strength is comparable to that of Ultras as they are capable of lifting several times their own weight. * Burrowing : Kaigaraizers can burrow at moderate speeds. * Rolling Charge : A powerful ramming attack performed by curling up in a ball and rolling towards their foes at high speeds. * Brain : Kaigaraizers possess a large brain on either of their shoulders. ** Intellect : For a race of seemingly brute-like creatures, Kaigaraizers have been reported to possess a rather high level of intelligence when observed. Due to their nature as loners and their undeveloped home world, their intelligence is rarely seen in wild. ** Telekinesis : Kaigaraizers possess average level telekinetic abilities, mostly used to pick up removed body parts in the case of mutilation. ** Regeneration : Kaigaraizers possess incredible regenerative abilities, capable of healing wounds in seconds and even reconnecting severed body parts. Weakness * In the chance their brain suffers an injury, their telekinetic and regenerative abilities will cease for a short period of time. Kaigaraizers born with mental disabilities are mostly incapable of utilizing said abilities in the first place. * When donning their shells, Kaigaraizers become noticeably slower and will have trouble performing their Rolling Charge technique. Trivia * Their name is derived from the Japanese word for seashell "Kaigara" and the kaiju they were modified into "Inpel'aizer'". Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Crustacean Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Coales Category:Kit's Continuity